


Twisting Feeling

by Merfilly



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Crush, Dreams, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Spoilers, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a conversation... or does he?<br/>Takes place immediately after Season 1.8 "Flash Form's a Go" and spoilers a bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Head canon keeps placing the cadets at about 15 years old, verging toward 16. Teens being teens, fantasies happen. All sexual content implied here is one sided-from the teenager's perspective.

After the workout against the sim of Lotor, and then Lance deciding to give him one on one combat training, Danny knew he was going to sleep the sleep of the near-dead. For once, Vince wouldn't be complaining about not getting to go to sleep at a decent hour, although Danny had noticed Vince didn't try that hard to shut his babbling up.

The last thought he had as his head settled in the pillow was just how much it had raced through his veins that Lance had apologized. A smile settled on his lips; Danny wasn't disappointed any more in his hero, and they were all cool again.

`~`~`~`~`

 _"I couldn't take it, you being so mad."_

 _It wasn't the first time Danny had just blurted something out, it wouldn't be the last, and he really didn't regret it as much as he should have, maybe._

 _"Cadet, you're too much like me, with just enough Keith in the mix to be dangerous," Lance told him, honest with the quiet they were sharing, away from the others on the castle balcony._

 _"You think?" Danny asked, straightening up as tall as he could get. Lance gave him a slow, lazy grin, reaching out to ruffle his hair. That one physical gesture, like the warm shoulder grab and hold that Lance was fond of as a greeting, never failed to twist at Danny's psyche, reminding him that he was up on this level, learning to be a part of Voltron Force under Lance himself._

 _Only, this time, the gesture both twisted his guts around and made him resent it. It felt like Lance only saw him as a kid, even after he'd saved all their butts. Danny ducked away, focusing on the resentment, rather than that gut-churning other sensation._

 _"Hey, do you have to do that just because you're the tallest guy around, 'cept for Hunk?" Danny protested._

 _"Well, yeah." Lance smirked. "Can't help you fit just right into my space to let me do it," he added._

 _That churning, strange feeling intensified, and Danny had to move, put space between them, by going to the railing and leaning over to look down, trying to find his breath. He wanted to fit in Lance's space, had been wanting it almost since getting to Arus._

 _Lance didn't give him that space, following, leaning with his elbows on the rail, back to the city, attention lazily focused on Danny from a sideways perspective. "So, am I really the one you look up to most?"_

 _Danny's breath exploded out of his lungs, and then he just couldn't breathe, because really, what kind of question was that and Lance needed to not do that to him because that hit right on things Danny didn't want him thinking about except he so did..._

 _"It's okay, kid. You can't help it; I'm me." Those deep brown eyes sparked with something that spoke of future promises Lance would never utter out loud. "I'll just have to push a little harder as time goes by, so you live up to my expectations, Daniel."_

`~`~`~`~`

Danny came up out of sleep with a rush of air into his lungs. That... that hadn't happened. None of it, but it felt like it had, and his body was burning with the way Lance's words played over the edge of taboos Danny wanted to break wide open.

Lance never would, and he knew it, though.

A quick, furtive glance over at the other bed told him Vince was sound asleep. Danny put all his skill at sneaking into practice, escaping their shared room to go down to their hidden hang out in the lowest parts of the castle.

If the walk didn't cool him off, at least he'd have some privacy down there, and there was no chance in the universe of Lance finding him, since only Hunk knew where it was.

He just had to tell a part of his brain, or maybe his body, that not being caught by Lance was actually in his best interests right now.


End file.
